


you are the earth (i will stand upon)

by Saucyspaghetti



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actually maybe Betty will be bi too, Closeted Character, F/F, I'm not sure though, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, Straight!Betty, bi!veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucyspaghetti/pseuds/Saucyspaghetti
Summary: In which Veronica's not totally straight and falls for the completely-straight Betty Cooper.It's totally going to end well.Or: Veronica really likes Betty, but she has to keep her reputation. Instead of actually talking to the blonde, she slips notes into her locker really early in the morning so nobody can see her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for title: This by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I'm pretty sure you can ship anyone with anyone... except Archie and Ms. Grundy eW.
> 
> Also I'm planning on making thr chapters longer since this this is short af.

" _You look beautiful,_ " Kevin reads, his eyebrows furrowing in interest. " _XOXO -V._ Who the hell is 'V'?"

"I'm not really sure, but there's only so many guys here with a v name," Betty replies. "It could be Vincent?"

"Yeah... no. He's not the type of guy to do this." "Victor?"

"He's a dick."

"Valen?"

"We haven't ever talked to each other, surprisingly."

"Well he is kinda cute," the brown-haired teenager mumbles. "I mean... how about Vance?"

"We're friends, not anything else." "Have you thought this person may not be a guy?"

"A girl?" Betty raises a brow in confusion because, really, there's not many out girls or boys let alone gay students in their school.

"I don't know. Uh Vivian?" "She's dating someone else, dumbass," she says, chuckling, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Valerie?"

"She has her eye on Ricky."

"Veronica?"

"Veronica Lodge?"

"No, Veronica Garcia. Of course Lodge!"

Betty scoffs, surprised. As if Veronica Lodge, the daughter of a billionaire and friends with Cheryl Blossom, would be into girls. "She's straight as a ruler. Plus, isn't she hooking up with Archie?" She can't help but say the last sentence with jealousy spilling out of her lips.

"Last time I checked, that was a rumor," he comments.

"Anyways why does this matter? I'm with Juggie and I'm not gay."

"Well tell that to your secret admirer then."

"They're probably a guy!"

"Don't make assumptions, Betty!" 

-

Veronica tries to cover her smile but ultimately fails as she's slipping in the note into her crush's locker. _God, this is ridiculous._

Good thing she drives to school way before anybody else. She scans over the note, hoping to God it's not as cheesy as she thinks it is.

_I would ask you to be my homecoming date, but I'd rather stick with leaving you in the dark and me watching you perfectly live life like you do. I really adore you -V._

_Yeah, still cheesy as fuck_ , Veronica's inner monologue says. Rolling her eyes at herself, she quickly slips in the note before walking away.


	2. i've had that dream (a thousand times)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't update frequently, but appreciate the fact that I don't know what to write and, plus, i procrastinate from doing this lmao.
> 
> Anyways, 13rw ruined me like 3 weeks ago so the chapter title's based off the song A 1000 times

It's a one-way conversation, really. Sure, Veronica wouldn't be able to really communicate with Betty, but there's something intriguing to the whole anonymous thing.   
  
Betty's secret admirer could be the new freshman who sits alone at the lunch table. Or the person could be that guy who not-so-subtley glances down at her legs when she's wearing a skirt. Or they could be one of the girls who talk to her sometimes when they bump into each other in the halls.   
  
Veronica could blend into the sea of students without the blonde ever accusing her.   
  
It's perfect for hiding, however flawed because Veronica's such a terrified teenage girl behind her intimidating facade.   
  
_If only I could suck it up, for Christ's sake,_ Veronica thinks, mentally rolling her eyes at herself as she casually walks by Betty, seeing her open her locker to find yet again another note fall slowly to the ground.   
  
Betty bends down to pick it up and Veronica instantly turns her head away in fear to the point it might snap her neck. But right now, she doesn't care if that happens. She just needs to get away before embarraising herself.  
  
She rounds the corner, pretending to rest against the wall, scrolling through her phone before the warning bell rings.  
  
She spots Jughead beside the taller girl, his mouth curved to the typical frown he always wears. The Latina's not surprised to see him roll his eyes as he sees his girlfriend slightly smiling at the paper. The black-haired boy asks to read it, Veronica trying to comprehend what's going on in the situation.   
  
Betty appears to shake her head, assuring him it's nothing for him to worry about.  
  
But, really, it is something he should be anxious about. Perhaps Veronica could steal his girl away from him only to find her in the hands of someone better. (AKA Veronica Lodge... obviously.)   
  
In realtlity, though, Veronica's just a mere part, an irrelevance in the blonde's life. She isn't going to have her, and she knows it's not worth it to have her heart broken over the seemingly perfect girl.  
  
No matter what, Veronica's story isn't going to include Betty and Betty's won't include Veronica's. That's just how the world works.  
  
However, Veronica tries because she always gets her way. She'll fight for her even if it stabs her chest, makes her suffocate, and leaves her breathless.  
  
Because Jughead is the kid whose happiness relies on his girlfriend and Betty is the girl who deals with issues by harming herself, digging her nails into her palms, and Veronica is the rich girl who has dreamed of having Betty a thousand times.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's not bad as a character, just so you know.


End file.
